Brothers Of Sin
by Chel 90210
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, VP of his motorcycle club is willing to anything to get the police force of Mystic Falls off his back and onto his payroll. That's when he turns to Sheriff Forbes daughter, Caroline. In an effort for leverage, he plans on seducing her, but things don't always go as planned. AH/AU - A drabble series based on SoA


**Brothers of Sin**

The scene of a crime was never pretty.

Sheriff Forbes took a step over the caution tape as she approached the scene.

The man that had been killed was now covered in white linen. She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to the deputy. "What do you think Saltzman?"

She bent down to lift up the veil that cover what remained of the man.

"Honestly?" He looked at her as if it was really a question.

"I think it was The Brothers too." She said as if she read his mind. Almost everything that happened in the town had something to do with them.

She cringed at the sight before her. The Brothers never did anything halfway and that included the way that they murdered.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Call them in." She stood up and began to walk away.

"None of the evidence points to them!" He argued. "It never does."

The sheriff spun on her heel and stood in Alaric's face. She pointed a finger at him. "Find evidence, Saltzman. Someone need's to be blamed for this."

Alaric bent down at the deceased man.

He knew Wesley Maxfield had issues with the Brothers.

He just wasn't aware how deep the scars went.

Wesley was on the Brothers payroll. He was their main pipe for the weed they supplied to dealers in the area.

From what Alaric could tell, a recent deal had _gone wrong_.

Wesley wasn't known for his charm, but neither was Klaus Mikaelson, VP of the Brothers of Sin.

He drove back to the station and was impressed at how fast Sheriff Forbes managed to get the Brothers together.

She walked out of the interrogation room flushed.

"Well?" He asked her hopefully.

"Nothing." She shook her head. She was frustrated.

The brothers weren't feeding her the information that she needed. She knew that they weren't going to either. It wasn't their way.

Being pegged as a rat was the ultimate crime to the Brothers.

She decided to go in the room and give it one more shot.

Opening the door she could see Klaus, his brother Elijah and Kol were making themselves confortable, especially Kol. He was the only one with a sense of humor.

"From what I can tell boys, this isn't a laughing matter."

"Never said it was sweetheart." Klaus Mikaelson smirked at the blonde. He sat slouched in the metal chair with his hands folded on his stomach.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time." She slammed the photo on the table.

"What relation does this man have to your club?"

"We don't fuck around with Wesley anymore, Sheriff." The youngest one, Kol spoke up.

It was true.

They stopped dealing with Wesley when he tried to drag them into the cocaine business.

Their father, also the president of the club didn't want anything to do with it. After they took it to a vote, it was almost unanimous. No one wanted to deal with that kind of shit.

She looked towards Elijah hoping to get more information than what his Brothers were giving him.

"Wesley did this to himself." He told her. "But believe me when I say, he dug his own grave. And it wasn't our doing. I assure you that if we did have anything to do with it would have been more tasteful."

"Not that we would kill anyone." Kol smirked. He had killed plenty.

Sheriff Forbes sighed in defeat.

"Well boys, I have to keep you in her until I get the lab results back. You can stay in this room until then."

She left the room leaving the boys alone.

"Any idea who could have done it?" Kol looked at Klaus.

"I think I have an idea. We're going to have to bring it to the table once we get the hell out of here."

"I think it would be wise to follow up on whoever killed Wesley. They seem dangerous and not because they know what they're doing. The pictures she showed us made the killer look like he wanted to be found."

"You're right." Sheriff Forbes interrupted the conversation as she entered the room again. "And if you think you have an idea of who could have done this. It would be best to give me all the information you can."

"How about an eye for an eye, Sheriff?" Klaus suddenly had an idea.

"What do you mean Mikaelson? If you have any information you need to tell me." She placed both of her arms on the table and narrowed her eyes at the biker.

"I'll give you some information if you do me a favor." He proposed.

"I won't be on the Brothers payroll, Mikaelson. I am a woman of the law."

"I never said you weren't, sweetheart." He stood up and circled the table until he stood directly behind the sheriff. His lips were close to her ear. The sheriff placed her hand on her gun in defense. "But sometimes rules are meant to be broken for the greater good, don't you think?"

"I think you need to take a step back, Mikaelson. And if you have any information you need to call me. We will end it at that."

"So we're clear?" Kol asked the Sheriff.

"None of the evidence points to the Brothers." She hated to say it. "You all are free to go."

* * *

Perched on the barstool, Klaus Mikaelson took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Prospect!" He shouted at Matthew Donovan.

The dusty blonde kid raised an eyebrow at the VP.

"I need a favor, come here." He flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette and placed it in the ashtray.

"What's up boss?"

"I need you to find someone." He stood up from the barstool and put on his cut. He continued speaking before allowing Matt to continue. "Caroline Forbes."

The prospect eyes widened. "The sheriffs daughter?"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about." He smirked.

"What for?"

"Prospects don't ask questions." He calmly reminded him.

"But if you must know… I need leverage."

* * *

**AN: I love SoA and I'm already in love with this drabble series!**

**Follow me on**** tumblr**** for more updates: ****belchel**


End file.
